Morganville Vampires Pairing Oneshots
by NothingnessAlchemist
Summary: Series of one-shots on MVVampires pairings. You can request a pairing as well. Updated all chapters and straightened out all the little bugs.
1. Chapter 1: Claire and Myrnin

**I have decided to do a series of one-shots on pairings for MVille Vamps. You guys can review me a request to do a certain pairing,whether it is one in the series or not. And I will do them as quickly as possible. And I **_**will **_**do multiple one shots on a pairing if someone requests another one. And they will be generally short.**

**This one is for vicky199416. I will have the Amelie/Sam out later. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Anyways,on with the story. Hope you like it! And by the way,I don't know if anyone noticed,but I am writing them in present tense because I am trying to expand my writing styles and I have never done that. I usually write in past tense. So tell me how I do with pres. tense too. **

Claire and Myrnin

"Myrnin?" Claire asks tentatively as she walks cautiously off the last stair and into Myrnin's lab. There is a rustle of fabric and a breeze and suddenly he is right in front of her. But not for long. He grabs her arm and yanks her toward the center of the lab.

"Perfect! Stay right here,"Myrnin exclaims before rushing to the shadows in the corner of the lab. Claire hears the ping of metal on metal faintly before Myrnin returns with his right hand closed firmly but with space in the center of his fist as if he is holding something.

"Myrnin,what is in your hand?" Claire asks fearfully,forgetting her curiousity at why he made her stand in a specific spot. She is more worried he can possibly be holding some creature or weapon. The possibilities are endless. And with Myrnin,fatal and any range of things that don't exist for the remainder of the world.

"Oh,don't fret Little Claire. Do you trust me?" Myrnin asks, and for the last part he seems genuinely interested. And sane.

"I remember what happened the last time you asked me that. I became Bishop's slave and Shane got locked away." Claire says skeptically.

"It is nothing that drastic this time. Your answer?" Myrnin seems to almost chide her. He walks to the wall in that is in across from Claire and tinkers with something else in the shadows. This time,after a few moments,a tiny red light pops out of the darkness and a soft clicking sound can be heard.

"Yes,I trust you Myrnin. And what's that clicking noise?" Claire inquires, confused.

"Good. Now close your eyes. Open them and smile when I say to," Myrnin directs as he walks back to Claire's side.

Not the brightest idea when you're with an at-one-time insane vampire,but Claire could see he was himself and had no intention of hurting her so she did as he asked. She feels him put one arm around her back,still keeping his position at her side,and then the light pressure of what she assumes is either his chin or other hand upon the top of her head.  
>"Now,Claire."<p>

She opened her eyes and smiled,as Myrnin had asked. Three more soft little clicks,and then a bright flash. Claire blinked quickly to clear the little white spots clouding her vision from the sudden light. Suddenly the pressure from the top of her head and Myrnin's arm is gone. And the vampire himself is back to the place in the shadows where the metal on metal sound was heard from the first time he was over there. The sounds are heard again, and then he moves to where the red light was at. A moment later, Myrnin steps from the shadows holding a tripod with a camera mounted on it. It is actually a decently new camera.

"You could have told me you were taking our picture and I would have agreed voluntarily," Claire says,sighing. Myrnin always has to take the difficult route.

"I don't think you would have," he says guiltily. When Myrnin says something like he is guilty,that is _not_ good.

"Why?" Claire demands. In response,he simply turns the camera around-after dismounting it from the tripod-and shows her the picture.

With the lab as the background,Mynin is shown with his arm around Claire,flashing a dazzling grin,and Claire smiling beautifully with..  
>"Is that <em>Bob<em> on my head!" Claire demands furiously. "Myrnin!"

Myrnin smiles,"Yes. I knew you would never allow me to have Bob in the picture as you would have to be in close range with him. But now we have a family portrait!" He looked like a kid in a candy store... or a vampire at a superbowl.

"_Family _portrait?" Claire asks. Myrnin realizes what he let slip out and being Myrnin,he boldly says,"If I am to start courting you,I decided we need a family portrait for future times." He stated this with bravado,but on the inside he was worried what she would do.

"I.. think I can agree there,"Claire says slowly. She has liked him since he was insane. That was the reason she broke up with Shane,though she never told Myrnin this. Or Shane. He would freak. Myrnin smiles like a madman and pulls her into a big hug.

"If you ever put Bob on me again though.. I will tell Santa Clause not to come back anymore,"Claire threatens.

"I don't believe in Santa Clause,Claire."

"I will call the Easter Bunny then."

"You wouldn't! But I love the Easter baskets he brings me!"

_At least Amelie will be glad to make that my job_,Claire thinks,mentally sighing.

**Please review and request. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	2. Chapter 2: Amelie and Sam

**This is for vicky199416. OMG! I abso-freaking-lutely hated this one. I mean I liked it when I finished but I hated writing it. And not because I dont like it,but because it took me 6 hours to. I could NOT think of any scenario for this pairing and I was like GRR. So I'm sorry but for the moment you will have to have this angsty one. And by the way,I loved this when I finished it. Flying Penguinz,yours will be out soon.  
>The last line of this story is from the song "In The End" by Linkin Park. It just totally went with the story,I thought.<strong>

Amelie and Sam

Everything you love can be gone in an instant. Worlds can be turned upside down,lives can be taken,and a need for vengence can be instilled. You realize what is important in life,what you should have done,and how many regrets you actually have. I experienced all of this on the stage when my father took Samuel Glass's life. And this time,he couldn't be saved with a bite.

I had to stand by and watch the life be drained from him. I did my best to get loose,but I was no match for Oliver and the silver chains weighing me down. This was all part of the plan,but I was so blinded by sorrow and hate and fury,I would have killed Oliver had I managed to get loose.

Memories of when he came to my office or home asking to see me but I told my secretary or bodygaurd to send him away flashed before my eyes. He never gave up;he always returned later. And was always met with the same response. He never understood why I isolated him that way. The vampires didn't trust him because he supported the humans too much and the humans wouldn't trust a vampire;I would have been one of his only friends,but even I turned away from him.

My reason was valid though. I had far too many enemies in the world who would attack anyone they knew I cared for. My father was one of these said enemies. I had the hunch he would return one day and I knew it was best for Samuel if I did not contact him at all.

In the beginning,you can try as hard as you please to stop the inevitable. In the end,it doesn't even matter.

**Please review and request. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


	3. Chapter 3: Myrnin and Ada

**For Flying Penguinz. Sorry I haven't updated for like three days but I am trying to make up for it and crank out like 3 more chapters between tonight and tomorrow. And then go back to my general 1 a day. I apologize so so so much,Flying Penguinz,that this so so so short,but I needed it that way for 2 reasons. 1)I really wanted to continue it on out but I made myself not because I really need to work on writing shorter chapters that have less explanation,so I am disciplining myself here. 2)I really wanted to just write a short pointless drabble.. I managed it. Lol. Anyways,if you want,I will continue this one the way I wanted to,but in a new chapter and it can be like part 2. Or if someone wants a different scenario. Just be sure to tell me if you are wanting a 2nd part to one I have already written or a different scenario in your request. By the way,look for another chapter to this tonight. It should be up in like an hour or two. Oh,and I have noticed a few mistakes with my previous chapters(misspelled word b/c my keyboard sticks,wrong word,etc.) and I am gonna fix those ASAP. If you notice anything else please inform me.**

Myrnin and Ada

"Ada! Ada! Come,I have made a marvelous discovery!" Myrnin said excitedly from his position bent over a microscope.

Ada smiled,amused,and joined him at the lab table,"What is it,Myrnin?"

"The reason the original formula for a cure did not work is due to lack of heat whilst making the formula. We had only heated it to a maximum of 110 degrees while we should have heated it to 130 degrees." He explained in an ecstatic voice.

She looked over his notes on the lab table and then at his blood sample mixed with the faulty formula and saw he was correct.

"Yes! There may finally be a way to save the vampires! To save you,"she finished softly.

He turned and encircled her in his arms as he smiled and said,"Yes. And we shall be together for eternity."

She sighed,resting her head against his chest,quite happily."Myrnin,I love you."

"And I love you,Ada. For now,we need to start on the cure. But when it is finished,we will be together and nothing will separate us. Yes?"

She smiled once more. "Yes."

**Please review and request. Thanks,**

**-NothingnessAlchemist**


End file.
